1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detector device for a connector having means for detecting whether a pair of connectors to be used for connecting an automobile wire harness are normally performed or not.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art, a fitting condition of an electric connector, for example, consisting a male connector housing and a female connector housing is visually checked based on the position of the connector housings. When elements such as lock confirming slider is provided to confirm the fitting condition of the connector, the position of the elements may be visually checked. In these cases, the visual inspection is insufficient to detect any incomplete fitting state.